Stolen Meetings
by RainboIsland
Summary: They'd decided on the place because it was close enough that Emma wouldn't get lost getting there, but it was far enough into the woods that no one would find them. They definitely didn't want anyone to find them.


**A/N This one's really short, but also very fluffy. I liked it too much not to post, so here you go.**

The forest was still, and Red was sitting at their place. The place where the forest thinned at the edge of the river. The place they decided Emma could find without getting lost. But was far enough from the castle that no one would stumble across them.

She sat up, releasing her hug on her knees. Turning from the water. Ears 'perked', as she leaned in the direction of another twig snap in the forest. She pushed herself off the ground. Resisting the urge to lift her nose to the breeze that was ruffling her hair.

Her, trying to be quiet, was actually quite adorable.

The bushes rustled rather loudly right behind her, and Emma exploded out of them. Wrapping her in a tight hug from behind.

"Did I surprise you?" Emma asked hopefully in the brunette's ear. Taking a step back and bringing Red with her. Running her hands over the thick cotton of her dress.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I heard you coming like two minutes ago." Red leaned her head back onto Emma's shoulder to look up at her face.

"Dammit." Emma swore, taking a step back, and releasing the brunette so she could turn to face her. Facing her made it a lot easier to kiss her, and kiss her she did.

Gripping her by the hips, and bringing her as close as possible, with clothes on. While Emma's fingers slid into her loose brown locks. Tangling it up a bit, to make sure their lips didn't part until she wanted them to.

Their tongues met in a hungry way, making up for the time they'd spent apart.

At some point air became necessary, and they grudgingly broke their kiss. Still panting Emma stated.

"You taste like strawberries." Which Red seemed to find really funny, because she dissolved into giggles at it. "You do." Emma defended, running her tongue over her lips.

"The strawberries were ripe enough to pick today." The brunette explained. "I may have ate a few." She offered the princess a grin, before extracting herself from her embrace, and going to her little basket seated where she had previously been listening to the forest. Opening it to pull out a red fruit, and turning to offer it to the blonde. Who was suddenly very close behind her.

On the knees of her worn riding tunic, she hadn't been to keen on the glamorous wardrobe of royalty. Although every once in awhile Red got the pleasure of seeing her in it. She was raised up on her arms which rested on either side of the brunette.

"Here." Red offered the fruit to her lover, who didn't bother with her hands, which were to busy supporting her. She closed her lips around the brunette's fingers. Biting a big part of the fruit off.

Red gave a small sigh as the blonde drew back. Pulling her bottom lip into her mouth, and sucking the juice from it.

"Yeah, you definitely taste like strawberries." Emma grinned, sliding back forward on her hands and knees to give Red a quick kiss on the lips. Which turned, not so quick, very quick. Soon Emma found herself flat on her back on the soft grass of the riverbank under Red. A lot of her lower half covered in the skirt of Red's dress.

"I missed you." Red stated propping herself up on her elbows, and placing multiple quick little pecks on her lips.

Emma caught her lover by the cheeks, and held her down for, another, real kiss. Before replying. "I always miss you." Which made Red's heart melt just a little.

Emma in that moment, of heart melted-ness, rolled them over. Sitting on the brunette's hips, and playing with the ties on her corset. As if asking permission. Red gave her a coy smile, and sat up. Making Emma slide into her lap. She gripped her lover's shoulders and gave her one of those mind blowing kisses that Emma was sure that if true love was what broke the curse it would be with one of those kisses.

They weren't nearly enough but when they did get their little meetings they tried to make the best of them. Both knew someone was going to notice their absences at some point. Then point it out. Both knew they should tell those someone's that would most likely notice their absences first.

But neither was very keen on risking on what they had.

**A/N I was actually thinking about writing a few of Ruby and Emma's stolen meetings over time. Tell what you think in your wonderful review you were going to writ for me. **


End file.
